


Fifty Shades of Cam Briel

by Elphaba_Fiyerobert



Category: Fallen - Lauren Kate, Fifty Shades of Grey (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphaba_Fiyerobert/pseuds/Elphaba_Fiyerobert
Summary: Lucinda Price dies again in the arms of Daniel, Cam tries to help him deal with that. Ending up rediscovering a young woman in the process he never thought he would see again. Lilith. With a sprinkle of Cam as Christian Grey.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lucinda Price died this morning. She shouldn’t have, they hadn’t even been looking for her. To Cam’s count it was barely 15 years since she died, not the 17 that was the curse. Daniel had finally started to heal from the violence of her last death, he had started to be the angel he always used to be. He hadn’t spoken of Luce in years, even the far off look in his eyes when he thought of her. He looked free from his pain, or at least freer. 

It had just been a normal day, nothing special about it. Daniel had met him at the mall, talking about finding something for Arri’s birthday. If they were trapped together for all eternity, they might as well try to get along. Not like they had anyone else they could talk to about all of this, only each other. Grudgingly they were becoming a family, even if certain of the group were not entirely happy with that idea. Then she had appeared, a young girl on the other side of the road heading towards the mall with her friends. He had felt Daniel slump next to him as soon as he saw her. “Its not time.” He muttered, “15 days, 4 months, 11 days, 14 hours and 16 seconds. She’s early.”

Cam had sighed, not again. He didn’t know how many more times any of them could deal with this. Daniel was already walking towards her, he probably didn’t even notice. Cam had slunk back to the shadows, it wasn’t his place to stop this from happening. And then that car had come round the corner, skidding it was going to hit her. “Daniel!” he shouted in warning, yup that was a rule breaker, but hey. Who cared about rules right?

Daniel grabbed her just before the car hit her, folding her tightly in his arms. “Are you okay?” he asked desperately. She didn’t say a word, just stared up into his eyes. “Luce, tell me you are okay please?” she reached up, stroking his face pulling him into a kiss that he couldn’t avoid. Recognition in her face as she did so, for those few brief seconds before she died they were together as they should be. Then she was gone, and Daniel was stood there holding nothing. The world around them not even noticing that she was gone, like she had never existed at all. 

Daniel looked broken, even more so then usual as he hadn’t been prepared for this attack. Not nearly 18 months too soon, he always spent the last year focusing himself ready to see her dying again. Turning into the grouchiest man you could ever meet, as he accepted slowly that nothing could change their fate. That she would just die yet again, and he would be left trying to deal with the pain alone. Which was why they were both now sat in a sleazy dark bar somewhere nearly at the end of a bottle of whisky. Clue a few months of Daniel trying to self destruct even though he knew as an angel he could never die.

Cam did his best to ignore the fact Daniel had been researching, looking for a way an angel could die forever. He had made sure that all the star shots were no where Daniel could get to them. He had no idea what it would do to the curse if one of them died permanently, he didn’t really want to find out either. They were crossing enough lines already trying to resolve this issue. He wound his way to the bar to get another bottle, knowing they would be here a while. Hell, Daniel hadn’t even spoken a word to him yet. It had been hours.

Maybe some tequila would loosen that immortal tongue, or at least get him drunk enough he couldn’t do anything too stupid for a little while. He poured them both extra large shots, watching absently the band setting up in the back ground. He missed being in one, the little part of a mortal life he had once allowed himself. He pushed the glass towards Daniel, settling in to listen to the band. At least that would be a small distraction for them both. “D, she wouldn’t want you to be like this. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Yeah, just like its never my fault when we both know differently.” Daniel said quietly, downing the offered drink.

“D, she shouldn’t have been there. Things are changing, maybe this could be a fresh start?” he offered.

“If she comes sooner each life, I won’t survive. I miss her too much.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry.”

“Oh like you have any idea?!” Daniel exclaimed, okay yes. The drink was starting to settle on him. “You have never been in love.”

Cam refilled the glasses with a sigh, “You would be surprised.”

“You aren’t the type to fall head over your heels in love. You have no idea how much it hurts.”

Cam glared at him, “You would be bloody surprised how much I can love and how much I gave up helping you with damned Lucinda!” He slammed the bottle back on the table just as a haunting female voice came across the speakers introducing her band ‘Revenge.’ He knew that voice, but she couldn’t be here. She had died, hundreds of years ago. He had never seen her be reborn, not once. He had looked for years, waiting for her. Hoping he would get a second chance.

Bitter sweet memories  
Of a love we had before  
Blinded by sanity  
What's behind the crimson door?  
What happened to my eyes  
Incapable of seeing signs  
There's just one miracle  
That's left of this love  
After the rain  
I still see heaven crying  
After the rain  
I still feel no relief  
Cause everything we used to be  
And used to feel  
It all becomes so frightening real  
After the rain  
It was her, his Lilith. Stood there on stage looking more beautiful than she ever had, or maybe he just hadn’t seen her in so long that her beauty stuck him all over again. Red hair curling around her face, blue eyes staring into his soul as she sang. Leather trousers, tighter than he would like when other men could see her, a black corset, leather jacket with a blood red lining. Topped off with a pair of knee high boots laced all the way up making her look fierce. Not that she had ever needed a costume to do that, she was fierce always. The one woman who gave him a run for his money in bad boy status, the one girl who actually put the fear of any God into him. 

Cam took in every inch of her, even down to the chipped black nail varnish as she strummed that battered old guitar as she sang. Did she remember him? Did she have any idea who he was? She looked like she was tired, old, pained from existing in this world. All he wanted to do was grab her off that stage and kiss her.

So he would.

“Wait here.” He growled to Daniel, striding across the room. 

 

Song: After the rain by Cinema Bizarre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cam strode confidently across the room, parting the crowd with a few glares, until he found himself at the barrier looking eye to eye with Lilith. She smiled weakly at him, as she stepped off stage to fetch a different guitar ready for the next song. He stepped in behind her, “Hello Lilith, it’s been a long time. I missed you.”

She turned suddenly, glaring at him. “How do you know that name? No one knows that name.” She looked angry, like she was going to smash the guitar over his head. There was a thick metal chain hanging down from her belt that she was winding around her fist like she was ready to defend herself.

“I do, I always loved your name.” Cam said with a dazing smile.

“Stay away from me.” She warned, slamming the guitar into its stand so harshly it nearly broke it.

“Oh Lilith darling, you don’t mean that.” He grabbed her arm, pulling her into a kiss. Well it always worked for Daniel right? So this must be how you get a girl to remember you. 

Maybe not as she kneed him hard, pushing him away so hard he landed on his ass. “I warned you, stay away from me asshole.” She snapped, “I don’t need any man, nor do I want one.”

Cam looked up at her from the floor, “You really don’t know me, even after we kissed?” He was horrified, what had he done that was so wrong she didn’t remember him? Well other than refuse to marry her where she wanted to be married and run out on her. That was forgivable, right? Or she wouldn’t be here in his path? Then again, if she had hidden from him all these years, maybe she didn’t want to fix things?

“Pretty sure I would remember a pansy little pretty boy who likes to play at being bad, ending up about as terrifying as a fluffy new born kitten. Who can’t even kiss well.” She retorted. 

“Girl, that’s cold even for you!” he said, crawling to his feet. “Come for a drink, I want to talk to you.”

She rolled her eyes, “I only drink with men not little boys and I have a set to finish.”

“I can wait.” He promised, “Come for a drink after.”

“Only if you want to poured over your head. Get the message creep, I don’t want to know.” She snapped.

“Look man, back off.” The singer said quietly to him, “The girl said no.”

“This is nothing to do with you.” He hissed.

“He is drunk, ignore him.” Lilith commented, “Let’s get on with the next set and leave the little boy to drown his sorrows.”

Cam took the hint, for now. He went back to Daniel, but not until he had snagged a flyer of their upcoming events so he could find her again. Screw shot glasses, he took a long swig from the bottle before sitting down. Slamming his feet up on the bar stool glaring across at her.

“What was that all about?” Daniel asked.

“Thought I knew her, I was mistaken.” He commented coldly.

Daniel looked between her and him, the glares they were giving each other. He might be drunk, but he wasn’t stupid. “She is your Lucinda.” 

Cam took another long swig, “I’m not capable of love, you know this.”

“Then why do you look like she has blown you over?” he asked.

“Fuck you Grigori, you know nothing about me. You just flounce around in your Luce fuelled world and know nothing of the rest of us! Nor do you care. You just want it to be all about you and the unluckiest girl in the universe. Well, newsflash blondy. No one actually cares about you and Lucinda, we all know she will die. We have betting pools on how you will murder her this time. How long until the bitch burns again. We enjoy it, you are a laughing stock. Just a stupid little boy who never grew up or moved on from his first love and expects the world to never move on from it either. I loved Lilith, you damn well knew how much I loved her! How I have missed her every single day since, every one of them. Yet I stayed by your side helping you with anything you needed, even after you abandioned me more than once. That is friendship, you just abuse me. You are the monster here.” Cam snapped nearly in tears. He kicked over the table, scattering the glasses to shatter on the floor. “Fuck you.” Cam snapped again slamming out the bar.

Daniel watched him go, looking back to the girl. She did look familiar, was she the girl who Cam had lost long ago? Mortals rarely reincarnated, those were the rules. Not unless they were cursed or had a job to finish. He certainly hadn’t seen this dark, depressive side of Cam since she had died and he had found him carving his arms with a star shot. 

Well if Cam couldn’t win her heart, maybe he could.


End file.
